


Stag's Blood (And Other Ways To Save a Prince)

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Near Death, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: The battle of Gronder was a terrible and bloody battle... But he couldn't let her escapee with her life. However, the Boar Prince gets his wake up call when a certain deer nearly lays down his life to protect him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Stag's Blood (And Other Ways To Save a Prince)

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my very first writing stream! It was a fun experience actually, one I'm going to have to do more often. Hopefully you enjoy!

The battle was done. The empire army was retreating… They had won but it was not enough. That damn woman was still alive. He had to have her head. Dimitri forced himself to go after her, only seeing red. Hearing nothing but the voices that called for him to avenge their death. The ghost that haunted him screaming that unless she died, they could not rest. He needed to do this. He needed to be freed from this…. But unfortunately his body did not agree, his injuries were too severe, collapsing under his own weight. Dimitri’s breaths came out in short, shallow gasps as he lifted his head. Imperial soldiers surrounded him, Edelgard disappeared… This seemed to be the end. Fitting that a monster such as him should face death like this, slaughtered like a rabid beast… He laid his head back down, prepared to meet his fate…

But it never came.

Instead the roar of an angry wyvern filled the air and three of his would be assailants crumpled to the ground, arrows protruding from their chests. Weakly he forced himself to look up as an easily recognizable white wyvern flew by, snatching up one of the soldiers as Claude drew his axe and jumped off, quickly burying his weapon into the attacker closest to him. 

“What are you doing you fool…?” Dimitri growled, trying (and failing) to get up. 

Claude didn’t answer, he couldn’t, not if he wanted to stay alive. He was out-numbered, out classed as axe was not his greatest skill… but he couldn’t just let Dimitri die like this, despite how much Hilda had begged him not to go as he flew away. All he had to do was keep the wayward prince alive until the rest of his crew could heal Dedue and get here. He just had to hold out until- 

“Claude!”

The warning came a second too late. As the Alliance leader turned to defend himself, pain exploded through his body as a lance ran him through. He managed to throw his axe, taking out another soldier, as the polearm was yanked from his body and he dropped to his knees. Of course, that's when the cavalry arrived to assist. His hand went to the gaping wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding until Marianne could get there. 

“C-claude!” The voice sounded distant and garbled, despite belonging to the man beside him. Claude turned his head as Dimitri forced himself to a sitting position, clamoring to pull the injured brunette into his arms. It was bittersweet to see the tears forming in those blue eyes… he hated that he was the reason Dimitri was crying, but.. At least he could feel something. “Claude… w-why?? Why did you do this??”

“Heh… I wasn’t about to let you die like that, your pri… your princeliness. Guess I should have stayed mounted though huh?” He started to lift his hand to brush tears, now falling freely, from Dimitri’s face, but his hand was immediately forced back down onto the wound and held in place.

“You… You have to keep pressure on it. Please Claude… Please…”

“Prom… promise me something…” Claude gave a weak smirk. “When this war is over… take me back to Almyra… I promised I’d show you where I was… where I was born…”

“Take me yourself, dammit!” Dimitri sobbed. Sure, this being the moment he learned Claude was half-Almyran was a bit of a shock… but he couldn’t think about that right now. “Claude. No. Stay awake. Goddess damn you do not die on me, please… please… You can’t…”

“Dima…” Claude laughed, though it was strained and ended up in a wheezing cough. “It’s ok. If I don’t make it… then I went out exactly… how I always thought I would…” He managed to slide his hand out and place it on the side of Dimitri’s face. He gave a weak smile when he felt his would be king lean into his touch. “I died… protecting my dream.”

“Claude please…. You will be alright… please you have to be!”

“Claude!”

“Your Highness!”

Dimitri’s head snapped up as Mercedes and Marianne came running over. Mercedes started to look over Dimitri as Merianne settled in to start healing her own leader, but Dimitri frantically swatted her away. “I will be fine, please, focus on Claude!”

“But, Your Highness, your injuries-”

“My injuries be damned!” He snapped, looking at her with a panicked expression. “If Claude dies I can’t… I won’t be able to…”

“And if you die, then Claude did this for nothing.” Mercedes said firmly. “You injuries are severe. Marianne can handle Claude,” Now her voice softened, giving him a reassuring smile, “let me make sure you live to see him waking up!”

Dimitri looked back at the man in his lap. Claude had nearly given his own life for him… the least he could do was be there when he came to. “Alright… Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it does end a bit abruptly. But my brains went NOPE IT DONE so. XD
> 
> Yes I know Claude doesn't get the white wyvern until fort mercius. No I don't care. 
> 
> Follow Me on twitch "silverdriftdragon" if you'd like to catch my next writing stream!


End file.
